Isolation
by zgirl16
Summary: Zangurak goes to visit a Witch whom he hasn't seen for eight months. He may not get his deal, but he will get something else. ZangurakxOC


**_Isolation_**

_I have accepted a 48 hour OCxCannon challenge. XD As such, I have chosen Zangurak as my Cannon character and best friend's OC, Lilith. XD Lilith is an ancient witch who lives in the Gurak Islands. She's a beautiful Gurak woman, who catches the eye of Zangurak quite often; both out of lust and need for a weapon._

_This is actually a prequel to a story I'm planning on writing. Lilith is actually heavily pregnant with Zangurak's child already at the start of this one-shot. She pregnant with a little girl. It'll sorta have little Rapunzel-ish themes. LILITH BELONGS TO MYSTICAL AUTHORESS, I DO NOT OWN HER! LEMON WARNING!ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>She gently rocked the rocking chair back and forth, not a sound escaping the movement in the library. Her gentle hand was tucked under the heavy weight of her pregnant stomach, her thumb slowly, gently stroking the swell. Her pretty eyes were closed, her face completely relaxed in contentment.<p>

Occasionally a smile would flicker to her lips as she felt her unborn baby kick. This woman's name was Lilith. She was a pretty Gurak woman with shoulder length white hair and pretty crimson colored eyes. She had at one point a slender frame, though her slenderness now supported a belly full of life. She wore comfortable female Mage clothes, though she had tailored some of them a bit to comfort her through her pregnancy.

Though there was more to her than her unborn baby and pretty appearance. Her clothes, while elegant and beautiful, were out of date. She had memories of things that people didn't know had ever existed in the past. She used old magic that most didn't have.

She had long ago been cursed by a higher power to be immortal, and indeed she was. Now, for the first time in her thousands-of-years lifespan she was about to be a mother...

Lilith slowly opened her eyes, looking down at her middle with a soft smile. She felt her child shift, nudging her gently with a tiny, little foot. Her mother laughed softly, rubbing with a gentle hand.

"Hello, little one... Oh, you 're going to be a little girl, aren't you? I can already feel it... Mommy loves you..." She murmured softly.

She then looked to a book that rested on the table beside her. It was the story 'Rapunzel'. She had been reading it aloud to her unborn daughter. She would read it as that sat in the old dusty library in her manor, and when she laid in bed, about to drift to sleep. She ran her hand over her belly and sighed. "I believe that is enough for right now, little one... We should stretch our limbs."

Stretching the limbs normally consisted of wandering through the woods outside the manor, though today it was raining. They would wander through the halls this day, the unborn girl in her womb gently lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of her mother's walking and gentle rubbing.

Though, for Lilith, the halls brought other things to mind. The main one being of the night she became with child. In reality, it was more than a night. Days filled with pleasuring touches and whispers, touches from a man who was on the steady climb of becoming a King.

The man who had impregnated her was Zangurak. He was now well know and a King now, their first King.

Lilith blushed as she passed the first place they made love, remembering him spreading her legs and slowly kissing her entrance... She blushed, instantly pushing away the lewd thoughts, already feel some feeling in her loins at the thoughts.

She smiled, focusing on her sleeping child and humming a soft lullaby. That was when something hit her. A feeling, she was sensing something, and it worried her as she realized what it was.

Someone was almost at the Manor doors.

Lilith hurried down toward the entrance hall, and suddenly the aura became familiar. It was the father of her child. Zangurak. She swung one of the double doors open, gazing out into the dearly rainy day to watch him approach.

He had changed. He wasn't wearing armor, but fancy ceremonial black robes, gold pieces of jewelry sparsely woven into his thick red hair. His boots splashed into the dark mud. He carried no weapon in sight, and his silver eyes were trained on her. He took his time, not disturbed by the rain, and upon reaching the porch he shook the mud from his shoes.

He stood there, gazing at her. He was examining her, and she was thankful that she was wearing loose black clothes that hid her heavily pregnant belly.

"Zangurak..." She murmured softly.

"May I come in? I wish to speak with you..." He rumbled in his deep voice. He was gazing at her calmly... Knowingly.

She stepped by, allowing him in. He shook himself slightly to shake off the loose water droplets, warmed by the heat of the house. She was shutting the door and making sure it was locked tight. And as she was turning around...

... She was pinned against the wall, a surprised gasp escaping her. Zangurak chuckled, her pregnant belly curved against him. "I knew you were pregnant... I could feel it as I approached you." He rubbed the swell, pressing against her, a moan escaping her as she felt the outline of his cock pressing into her crotch.

"W-What do you want?" She breathed, leaning her head back against the wall, arching her back so her belly and crotch were pressed against him.

"You..." He murmured, kissing at her neck. She grinned softly at this, and she decided to weasel her way out of his grasp despite being turned on, her pregnant stomach not hindering her.

Zangurak chuckled. "Same Lilith..." He followed her. "Well, I finally became the King, I united all of us at last." Lilith grinned. "Congratulations... I suppose you have everything you could desire...?"

She was leading him upstairs, toward the area where her bedroom was. He grabbed her gently, his hand resting on her stomach. "More then I desired. I never thought I'd come here today to discover you pregnant."

Lilith held still, before willingly leaning back against him. The child slowly awoke, nudging the foreign hand on her abode. Lilith smiled softly. "This is your daddy, sweetheart..." The baby grew gentle, nudging and kicking gently.

Zangurk chuckled. "Smart child..."

Lilith tried to wiggle away, letting a soft giggle escape her when Zangurak suddenly grabbed her breast. She squeaked, holding still as he chuckled, massaging one. "Mmm, engorged, aren't they?" She whimpered, blushing. "Y-Yes, that feels good..."

Zangurak grinned, squeezing them. Her breasts were swollen with milk, which he had noticed the size difference when he had first seen her. He continued massagin and Lilith moaned. "Z-Zangurak..." She breathed.

He got the cue, sweeping her up and carrying her to her bedroom the rest of the way. He threw upon the door and slammed it shut behind him. He grinned, resting her down on the bed. Lilith blushed, gazing up at him. "T-Touch me..." She whispered, desire in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

He removed his shoes and straddling her hips, pressing down into her so she could feel his girth. She blushed, a little whimper of pleasure escaping her. He began to grind against her, his hands trailing over her milk engorged breasts.

"Where to start, hmm...?" He rumbled with a soft smile. "A drink, I think..."

He pulls down the of her clothes, revealing she was wearing a bra. She had linned it with soft padding to absorb leakage. He skillfully unsnapped the bra from the front, gazing with soft delight at her milk darkened nipples. He lowered his head, givibg a gentle little lick to one, causing her to squeak. He then latched on, suckling hungrily. Her milk was sweet in his mouth, warm and his swallowed slowly, his other hand squeezing the other breast.

She moaned, her pussy already starting to throb. She whimpered, rolling up against his hips, feeling he was starting to harden, the half erection rubbing into her. She began to undo his robes.

"Zangurak..." She whispered. "I'mve missed you." She stroked the bare battle-scarred skin.

"I've missed you, too..." He stripped her of her clothes, and his hand brushed over her swollen abdomen. He gazed at it, before rubbing gently, then lowering his hand and removing her panties. He fingered, lightly, gauging how wet she felt.

Meanwhile Lilith lifted her leg, rubbing his crotch and earning a moan. He was hard, his pants uncomfortably tight. She seemed to grin in soft success, reaching out and fully removing his robes. His erection was now fully uncovered, leaving her a complete view.

"Eager, aren't we, Lilith?"

He didn't hesitate, slowly sheathing himself inside her. She moaned, adjusting quickly, a little burst of soft panting escaping her as she threa her head back.

"M-Move!"

He complied, moans of complete bliss escaping him as he thrusted in and out of her, his hands groping her breasts. He leaned forward in the midst of the ecstasy to kiss her, his breath still sweet and soft on the skin of her face. Her hips rolled in time with his, her beautiful crimson eyes shut tight as loud moans escaped her. His girth rubbed her G-Spot, penetrating deeper inside of her. Even in the midst of sex the Witch seemed beautifully graceful. Then her beauty reached it's peak.

"Z-Zangurak!" She screamed, orgasming beneath him. He, in sync with her, gave a loud feral growl, spurting inside her. He didn't pull out until he was fully spent, laying down beside her.

Lilith soon came down from her high, her panting slowly fading back into normal soft breaths. Zangurak continued gazing at her, admiring his lover. His eyes trailed to her bare, vulnerable pregnant belly, a sense of foreign fatherly protectiveness entering him.

"I'm glad I came before the birth..."

Lilith opened her crimson eyes, looking to him. "Why is that?" She asked in a soft murmur. Zangurak, in return, reached out and touched her swell. "To see you well through the birth. You are the best woman and Witch throughout the lands, I need you safe. I need our darling Prince or Princess safe."

She caught on to what he was saying. "Are you asking us to come live in the castle?" Zangurak nodded. "Yes, so that our family may be together, that I may marry you, so that you may help me through this war to come and you may be Queen... A beautiful Queen."

She hesitated, nuzzling into Zangurak for reassurance. "Z-Zangurak... I want to, but... I need to stay here, it's safe here." She sighed, burying her face into him. "Y-You know why I must stay..."

Zangurak sighed softly, stroking her hair softly. "I know. Though, if you and our child need anything, you can always summon me." He placed a hand on her belly, stroking it. "Zangurak... I think it'll be a girl. Please, won't you name her?" Lilith as softly, nuzzling into him.

He thought for a moment, before he remembered a name Lilith loved. "Levana. We should name her Levana."

Lilith gasped, then grinned. "You... You remembered... Thank you, I love it." She whispered happily. "I love you, Zangurak... We love you." Zangurak chuckled, nuzzling her. "And I love you both."

They crawled under the covers and snuggled together. Soon Zangurak fell asleep beside her. She lay awake thinking, however, Lilith's gentle hand stroking her avdonen. She lay awake thinking and speaking mentally to her unborn daughter. Her little miracle.

Zangurak may not have gotten his deal to make Levana leave the manor, but had gotten to love her. He had met his unborn baby in the womb, just in time before the birth.

Isolation. That was what Lilith lived. For safety. For peace. For happiness. Most of all, she need the soft isolation to protect her baby from the horrors of the world.

Zangurak, Lilith and their little Levana.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think? XD It probably won't be up for long, need to write a clean version! XD I really hope you guys like the story! Longest one-shot so far! Please review!<em>


End file.
